Hello Goodbye
by Yoshino-san
Summary: You've shattered my trust for the last time." -I'm back, with a vengeance! XD Review.


1 "Hinata..." He whispered, looking upon her pathetic form. She was shaking lightly, while holding a hand to her face, soft whimpers came from her. He could clearly see her other small hand mercilessly gripping at the bed sheets, her knuckles turning more white then they were. "...I guess I messed up again..." He mumbled.

Glassy lavender eyes settled on him with a small glared, as the small woman just seemed irritated with his answer. "Y-You _guess?_ You did, Sasuke-san." She said, attempting to suppress her studder to maintain a certain seriousness with him. "I c-can't believe it..." She then buried her face in both hands this time, hiccuping in despair.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. She was right. He messed up again, big time. Her indigo hair cascaded around her, as the loose white night gown she wore swayed gently in the draft coming from the window. Sasuke approached the window to close it, he could tell this was going to be tense, no, knew it was going to be tense.

"I... don't know what came over me." Sasuke said, lamely defending himself again. She bought it the first time, the second time not so much, the third she was doubtful, and now he knew she was down-right pissed. "Don't g-give me that bullshit." Hinata whispered through her fingers. Any normal person would not of heard her, but Sasuke was not normal. It was as if she screamed it at him in front of all of Kohona.

_**Hey goodbye, I guess I messed up again.**_

_**I thought I changed, but still I'm the way I am.**_

_**Know I'll always be the same, and I accept the blame,**_

_**for the sorry state that I'm in.**_

Sasuke disguised his wince by leaning back on the window sill, knowing the soft light from the full moon would some how darken his complexion. "I was..." "Drunk again, Sasuke?" She sharply cut in. Sasuke just refrained from showing any sign of weakness. She now knew of every excuse he ever used.

"It's funny how you always end up getting drunk with Sakura, and then end up in her house f-" "Don't say such vulgar stuff like that to Sasuke-kun!!" A pink haired girl who went unnoticed in the corner until now said. "Shut up..." Hinata whispered, as Sakura didn't hear. "What?" She said. "I bet you my Sasuke-kun didn't even hear you. Y'know, you're the other girl, so why should he have to give you excuses-"

"I SAID SHUT UP, YOU SLUT!!" Hinata screamed, bringing down her hands and glaring at Sakura. "Me? The other girl? Hah! I'm the one whose married to your precious '_Sasuke-kun_'!" Hinata said, Sasuke's name dripping off her tongue like venom. Sakura was shocked that Hinata had the guts to yell at her. Sakura just planned on talking down upon Hinata, making her feel like the guilty one.

"I'm sick of this! Being... manipulated by you two! You two should just get married and fuck off!" Hinata yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks. Okay... Hinata was _very _pissed. And Sasuke winced at the thought. Having his wife pissed at him meant that he had TenTen, Neji, Naruto, and pretty much the rest of the original rookie 9, Gai's team, and the sand sibs pissed at him. Excluding Sakura.

_**Hey goodbye, their's no use in trying.**_

_**Cause if I stay, their's no end to the crying.**_

_**She deserves way more, so I'm walking out the door.**_

_**For once I'll be kind, and I'll make up her mind.**_

_Hinata sighed, looking out the window of the Uchiha manor. Her and Sasuke had been married for the span of 2 years, and in that time, he's cheated on her with one girl more times than she could remember. Sakura Haruno. She nervously bit her fingernails, looking at the full moon. Sasuke was out late, again, and he said he'd be home early. She should of known better than to trust him._

_She heard a ringing, and noticed it was her cell phone. She hit the talk button, bringing the receiver to her mouth. "H-Hello, H-Hinata U-Uchiha speaking..." Hinata said quietly in to the phone. "Hey! Is Sasuke-teme home? He isn't answering his damn phone!" She heard a voice whine on the other end._

"_N-No, Naruto-kun." 'I was hoping he would of been with you.' Hinata thought, as she heard a sigh on the other end, before their was a pause. "...You do know where he is... right?" She heard Naruto say hesitantly on the other side of the phone. Hinata winced. "N-No." She said, waiting for the blonde's response._

"_...He wouldn't... would he?" She heard him whisper in the phone to her. She could tell he must of been at Ino's house, his girlfriend. If Ino heard the conversation, she mostly likely would go storming to Sakura's, rip her head off, and feed her body to Tsunade's slugs. That's how much Ino hated Sakura currently._

"_...I-I'm certain h-he just has a-a lot of paper work." Hinata knew that from the tone of her voice that Naruto knew she herself didn't believe the ridiculous lie she just spoke._ _"...Well, c-call me when he gets back, will ya?" Naruto said, as Hinata just whispered a 'bye' before hanging up. Naruto expected the worse, she could tell. He even studdered. _

_**She's so sick of me begging forgiveness.**_

_**But we both know that I did this.**_

_**I'm jaded, I'm hated, you're the only friend of mine.**_

_**Pleased to meet you, hello goodbye.**_

_Hinata looked in to the night. She couldn't just sit around and wait for him to get home. It was making her ancy, and she hated that feeling. She then opened her window, the sudden gust of wind blowing her night gown that only went to her knees all about. She then grabbed her weapon pouch, quickly strapping it to her right thigh, in case she had a violent confrontation with Sakura, or ran in to a rapist, which ever came first._

_Climbing out un to the little surface of roofing under their bedroom window, Hinata shivered a bit. It was cold, plus, she always thought it was a bit creepy around the Uchiha compound at night. She didn't bother closing the window, all her things of value where back in the Hyuga compound, with Neji._

_She then braced herself to jump to the roof of the maid's quarters. 'Sorry, I'll be waking you up early.' Hinata thought sadly, knowing the roof of the maid's quarters was paper thin, Hinata would be lucky if she didn't fall through the_ _roof. But, she was only 4'9, hence very light, so she figured that wouldn't pose a problem._

_She jumped on the roof, holding down her skirt, as she winced at the terrible creaking sound that came from it. She then decided to quickly jump to the next house, before Mi, one of their more on-edge maids, came out with a gun and attempted to shoot her, thinking she was trying to rob them._

_So, Hinata jumped, roof-top to roof-top. She was half way across the village in the span of 5 minutes. That's how much Sasuke helping her train improved her. "Whoo, come down here, little lady!" Hinata heard many times from drunken men. She would either just ignore them, or flash a smile their way. She had no time for that._

_Then, she came across the wretchedly pink house that was Sakura Haruno's. She noticed all the lights where out, but she could detect Sakura's chakra signature, her chakra moving frantically within her body. It seemed she was by herself, but she knew better than to overlook the signs of the person's chakra being masked._

_Hinata jumped on the roof like a expert ninja, she had her chakra masked ever since she left the house, so Sasuke would not be able to identify her. She then made a hand sign, and focusing her chakra to all her joints. She learned how to do this awhile ago, to make herself more flexible. She then proceeded with scaling down the side of the house that had a window in to the room that Sakura was moving in._

_When she was finally able to see in to it, she activated her Byakugan so she would be able to see in the dark. What she saw made her want to throw-up her dinner. There, on Sakura's bed, was her husband and the slut, making out. Sakura's shirt and bra was off, while Sakura was working on Sasuke's shirt. Hinata felt the last of her hope crumble with this realization._

_Hinata then soundlessly slipped the window open, careful not to alert either body. Of course, the two where too busy sucking face to notice her. And then, she stealthily slinked in, standing upright right beside the bed. Sasuke must of had his guard very down, thinking he hindered his wife telling her not to leave home until he got back._

_Hinata then sat down on the bed, facing away from them, towards the full moon through the open window._ _She then threw a shuriken at the light switch, the light turning on and Sasuke and Sakura looked surprised at Hinata's back. "I caught you... again..." Hinata said, now not bothering to mask her chakra signature, revealing her great use of chakra._

_Hinata brought a hand up to her face, crying softly in to her palm, while clasping on to the very sheets her husband had betrayed her trust to her on so many times. Sakura and Sasuke got off the bed, Sakura not even bothering to put on a shirt._

_**Hey good bye, let's open a bottle.**_

_**And forget about an empty tomorrow.**_

_**It's hard to face the truth, that it's just me and you.**_

_**For once, I'll do something right, and I'll make up her mind.**_

"I-I..." Sasuke was for once at a lost for words. He loved Hinata, dearly. It's just he couldn't... no, he supposed he _wouldn't _accept the fact he had to faithful to one girl now that he was married. Sasuke had never thought of it at the time they were engaged, happily planning out their wedding.

"I d-don't know..." Hinata said, inching her hands away from her face slowly. "...w-why I let y-you pull the veil o-over my eyes..." Hinata whispered, then looked up again. Her face was tear-streaked, and her eyes puffy and red. "Neji-niisan w-warned me..." Hinata kept mumbling hysterically, and all Sasuke do was sit there and listen. Man, he felt pathetic.

"'I-I knew what I was getting in to...' I-I was such a fool..." She whispered, then slipped off the bed, falling hard to the ground. "Hinata!" Sasuke called, immediately going to her aid, leaving Sakura standing there stunned. As soon as he went to touch her arm, Hinata jerked away, slowly backing up while she was in a sitting position away from him, knocking the lamp off Sakura's night-stand, it crashed, pieces flying all over.

He watched as she simply sat there, letting the sharp pieces of porcelain and glass cut her, blood trickled down her body. "I-I'm a-a-a f-f-fo-fool..." Her studdering got worse, as she pulled her knees to her chest, widening some of the cuts she had attained, more blood spilled on to Sakura's white carpet.

"A-a-a-a f-f-fool..." She said, burying her face in to her knees, her arms curling around her legs, going in to fetal position. "I'm such a fool!" She said with ferocity, as she looked up, her eyes showing anger instead of sadness. "I... I... Hinata-chan..." Sasuke heard Sakura say, as she stepped forward to the crying girl.

"I'm the fool..." Sakura admitted, as both of the people looked to the pink-haired girl, whom had pulled on a white tank-top. "...Sasuke-kun loves you, Hinata-chan!" Sakura said with a sad smile, kneeling down in front of the girl who was shedding new tears. "He was just using me... because you were still grieving over Naruto, back then..." Hinata's eyes widened.

_**She's so sick of me, begging forgiveness.**_

_**But we both know that I did this.**_

_**I'm jaded, I'm hated, you're the only friend of mine.**_

_**Pleased to meet you, hello goodbye.**_

_All Hinata ever did was sit in their room, crying, ever since they got married. Sasuke now saw through the mask the Hyuga put up through their whole engagement. Hinata still loved Naruto... that hopeless dobe! Sasuke banged his fist on the counter. Hinata... he loved her so much, yet now that they were married, she couldn't keep it up, could she?_

"_I'm so sick of this..." Sasuke mumbled, heading up stairs, and opening their bedroom door. Hinata sat quietly looking at herself in the mirror, not crying. But he could tell she was crying at one point in time, since dried tears were on her cheeks._

"_I'm going out, Hinata, you wanna come?" Sasuke asked. All the petite girl did wasshake her head, her eyes never leaving the mirror. Sasuke sighed sadly, going up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you..." He said, and Hinata showed a small smile. "I-I l-love you t-t-too..." She said quietly. Sasuke smiled on the inside._

_Sasuke then went out, slowly closing the door behind him, and stood there for awhile. Hearing soft sobs erupt from the room again. "Hinata..." He mumbled, then walked away and out the house. He needed to get away, for a bit. To the bar, perhaps? Yes, most likely. So, he headed to his favorite bar, taking a seat and ordering a drink._

"_Oh, what a coincidence to see you here, Mr. Uchiha." Said a woman's voice obviously in a drunken stupor. He twirled on the stool, to see his teammate, Sakura Haruno. Her pink hair was still short,_ _and she was taller. That's all that was pretty much different about her. She had a grin on her lips, as her green eyes glinted with a predatory glare._

"_Oh, how pleasant..." Sasuke said sarcastically, turning back around, and taking a sip of the drink the bar tender sat down. Sakura took a seat next to him, inching close to him, her shoulder brushing upon his. "Oh, hoe's you marriage with Hinata-chaaaan?" Sakura said, purposely dragging out the a in chan. She grinned when she saw the sad glint cross his eyes._

"_Aw, something wrong?" She asked, leaning on him more. "No, Sakura, now get off." He said, trying not to get played by her mind games. "Oh..." Sakura said, looking said. "Then, walk a lady who's drunk home?" She said, with another grin, as Sasuke sighed. "Fine. But this is the only favor you get from me." He said stoically, paying for his drink, and then leading the girl out of the bar,_ _and they started on their walk._

"_You know you could tell me anything, right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, looking up at him. Sasuke simply looked down upon her, somehow knowing something bad was going to happen. "Yea, but why would I tell you anything?" Sasuke retorted, as Sakura just grinned. "Now, are you having marrital problems, hmm?" She asked, as Sasuke sighed._

"_Yes, if it will shut you up." Sasuke said simply, as Sakura giggled. "Your opening up, Sasuke-kun. Is Hinata-chan softening you up?" She said, as he glared at her. "What's it matter to you?" He said, looking away from her. "Oh, nothing." She said, closing the current conversation, leaving Sasuke uncomfortable._

_**Oh, I wish I was better man.**_

_**Oh, but I'm stuck with goodbye as I am.**_

_**I'm jaded, I'm hated, you're the only friend of mine...**_

_They finally reached Sakura's house. "Goodbye." Sasuke said, turning to leave, before he felt a hand on his wrist. He turned, to see Sakura with a dead serious look on. "Stay with me." She said, as Sasuke gritted his teeth. "No, I have a wife, and I don't like you that way, Sakura." Sasuke said, pulling his wrist from her._

_Her eyes started watering. "I loved you way longer than she did!" Sakura yelled, her voice echoing in the night. "I deserve you more than she does!" She yelled next. "I don't know why you like that... freak!" Sakura yelled, then latched on to Sasuke, sobbing in to his shirt. Sasuke felt something welling in his stomach... guilt? No, never for this girl..._

"_I deserve you... that bitch doesn't..." Sakura kept whimpering in to his shirt, before forcing his head down in to a forceful kiss on her part. His eyes widened. Was this girl so bold as to kiss a married man?_

"_P-Please... if only for one night... I can give you what Hinata refuses to!" Sakura said loudly, as Sasuke's eyes widened. 'No... Sakura isn't like that...' She then started pulling him in to her house while he was in a stupor, kissing him and starting to remove his shirt._

_**She's so sick of me, begging forgiveness.**_

_**But we both know, that I did this.**_

_**I'm jaded, I'm hated, you're the only friend of mine.**_

"I was selfish, and childish, Hinata-chan... I see the error of my ways now..." Sakura said, as Hinata looked between the two with wide eyes. "I-I..." Hinata stood up, looking at Sasuke directly. "W-want a divorce." She fished up, as Sasuke's eyes widened."L-Like Sakura said back then, she d-deserves you more than I do..." Hinata said, turning to Sakura. "C-Can I have some bandages and p-peroxide...?" Hinata asked quietly, as Sakura nodded, going off to retrieve said, things, while Hinata sat down on the pink-haired girl's bed, refusing to look at Sasuke.

"B-But Hinata..." Sasuke said, as he looked at her back. "Y-You can't do this to me! I love you!" He said, walking to her, and kneeling in front of her. "I promise I'll stop, if you reconsider!" He said desperately, trying to look her in the eye, as all she did was avert his gaze. "You've shattered my trust for the last time." Hinata said clearly, as Sasuke's eyes widened. The first time she stopped stuttering to him... was when she fell out of love with him.

"...Have a good life with Sakura-chan, Uchiha-san. Sincerely, Hinata _**Hyuga.**_"

_**Pleased to meet you, hello goodbye.**_

_Hinata looked graceful, in her blue elegant dress that went to her knees. It didn't show off much skin, as their academy reunion was going on currently. It was to commemorate Sasuke Uchiha's return to Kohona. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi had finally found Sasuke, but he simply surrendered. He had killed his brother, so he was ready to go home._

_Now, it wasn't like the shinobi didn't see eachother every day, it was kind of a... welcome home party for Sasuke. And where was Hinata? Miserably sitting alone in a chair, while everyone else dance. She didn't mean to complain, but... it was the truth..._

"_Care for a dance?" Hinata looked up, startled to see she was looking into midnight black orbs. "U-Uchiha-san!" Hinata said surprised, blushing in humiliation of being off-guard. "Well?" Sasuke asked her again, as a small smile played upon her lips. "S-sure." She replied, as he held out his hand. She took it gracefully, as they went to the dance-floor and danced._

"_Hey, Hinata..." Sasuke whispered in to her ear. Hinata blushed a bit, never noticing how close they were until he did this. "Y-Yes?" She replied. "...your very pretty." He said, as Hinata blushed._

_And smiled._

_**Pleased to meet you, hello... goodbye...**_


End file.
